Who's flying with whom?
by Sjannie
Summary: Lance says he knows exactly where everyone should go. But Allura and Keith do not agree and it seems Lance also regrets his desicion as Romelle pushes the 20th button. They change passengers and hopefully this time will be a succes. [A fanfic that elaborates the road trip scene from season 7 epsiode 2]


**Voltron fanfic**

 _I do not own voltron_

Who's flying with whom?

''That is it!'' Keith exclaims frustrated. ''We're switching passengers.''

''I second that.'' Allura agrees not wanting Wolf to destroy anything or drool over anything anymore.

''Agreed.'' Lance says.

* * *

 _The second attempt at dividing the passengers._

* * *

In the Black Lion

Romelle is watching Keith who is piloting while she slowly and quietly attempts to touch something in the back of the cockpit.

''Romelle.'' Keith begins. ''I told you it was better if you did not touch anything.''

''But why? I am curious.'' She says as she presses on a button and suddenly water falls on them.

''Romelle!'' Keith scolds her as he glares at her.

''Oops.''

In the Blue Lion.

''I have not yet thanked you for saving me.'' Shiro says as he puts a hand on Allura's shoulder.

''There is no need for that. I wanted to save you. We all missed you dearly.'' She responds with a small smile on her face.

''Still you put your own life on the line using your abilities so much.'' Shiro continues.

''I would have done that for all of you and I don't regret it. You are my friends I want you to stay with me. You guys mean a lot to me.'' She confesses.

Shiro smiles. ''You also mean a lot to us princess.''

In the Green Lion.

''And then me an King Alfor escaped using the tunnels under the castle and we got to the forest. We were hungry and ate a fruit we found. Sadly at that time we didn't know what kind of fruit is was. It seemed to have been the bobo-fruit. That was is inedible. You don't die from it but you get this green rash over your whole body and-.'' Coran is babbling on and on and on.

''Are you listening to me Pidge?''

Pidge with her headphones on just smiles and nods.

Coran continues with his story and the mice who are also riding with Pidge glare at her in betrayal and jealousy.

In the Red Lion.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' Lance accuses the wolf who slowly creeps towards him.

''Seriously you are creeping me out.'' Lance went on. ''Stay there.'' Lance points to the back of the cockpit and the wolf looks at the place where Lance pointed but continues to walk toward Lance.

''I should have never let you here in the cockpit with me.'' He sighs.

He decides to call Keith and tell him to keep his wolf in line. ''Keith tell your wolf to stop creeping me out!''

''He just wants some attention, Lance.'' Keith replies and Lance looks at the screen where he sees Keith but no Romelle.

''Where is Romelle?''

Keith moves the camera so that now Romelle is in sight. She is tied to a chair with a rope on her middle. She can still move but it is too short for her to reach anything important.

''It is so that she can't touch anything.'' Keith defends.

''I will get this knot lose.'' Romelle says as she is holding the rope.

''Anyway what do you mean with attention?'' Lance asks Keith.

''He likes to be petted.''

''I am not going to pet your wolf you have probably trained him to bite of my hand.''

''If you are not going to listen to my advice then why ask me?'' Keith says and then ends the call.

Lance turns his head away from the screen and to the place the wolf is supposed to be but the wolf has only crept closer to him while he was distracted and now the wolf is in his face and scares the quiznack out of him.

''I want to change passengers!'' Lance demands.

In the Yellow Lion.

''Soo.'' Hunk begins. '' I haven't seen many female Galra. Do there exist more female Galra or are you like the only one?'' He looks at Krolia and asks his tenth question.

''There are more female Galra. You will find more females in the Galra army the higher the rank.''

''Where do the Galra live if their planet is destroyed?''

''On our colonies or our build bases in space. ''

''Do you think Keith will turn purple someday?''

Korlia lets out a irritated sigh. ''I don't know.''

In the Black Lion again.

*They are approaching an asteroids field and they are trying to evade them.*

''Aah!'' Romelle screams as she has taken a hold of Keith.

''Let me go I can't steer properly like this.''

''Aah!''

* * *

 _The third attempt at dividing the passengers._

* * *

In the Black Lion

''Are you sure you are feeling okay?'' Keith asks Shiro.

''Yes I am feeling better.'' Shiro answers.

''You can sleep if you want.''

''I am doing a lot better Keith really don't worry. I should be the one asking you. How are you doing? You had to fight my clone and fight Lotor.''

''I am doing fine because I have you with me.''

Shiro smiles. ''I am also doing fine because I have you with me and the others.''

In the Blue Lion

''...''

''...''

*Awkward silence between Krolia and Allura.*

In the Green Lion.

''What are you doing?'' Romelle asks Pidge.

''I am trying to enlarge my reach and try to contact someone from the Voltron alliance.'' She explains.

''Hmm..'' Romelle says as she eyes some part of the cockpit. But before she can touch anything the mice stand in her way. So instead Romelle continues to ask Pidge things to the annoyance of the latter.

''How would you achieve that?''

''What does that mean?''

''Why is that colour coordinated?''

''What do you have an your head?'' Romelle asks as she grabs it with her hands and takes it off of Pidge's head.

''Noo!'' Pidge shouts but before she can take her headphones back Romelle has already taken it to the back of the cockpit with her.

''What is this?''

''How does it work?''

''How do you put it on?''

''Pidge?''

Pidge slams her head on her computer.

In the Red Lion.

''...And then after walking around for hours we finally found a village. They helped us take care of the rash and then we repaid their kindness by helping them. And that is the ending of this story. '' Coran concludes as he finally finesses his story.

''That story is so great I am so disappointed that it ended.'' Lance says sarcastically.

''Well in that case I have another story for you.'' Coran says happily and Lance groans.

In the Yellow Lion

''Aw. You are so cute.'' Hunk says to the wolf as Hunk eats lunch. The wolf stares at Hunk's food.

''What?'' Hunk raises an eyebrow. But the wolf continous staring and the food.

Hunk's eyes narrow and he moves the food closer to himself. ''This food is mine you cannot have it.''

The wolf moves his ears back and makes a sad sound.

''O c'mon don't be like that.''

''...''

''Okay fine you can have a piece.'' Hunk says as he breaks a little piece off and offers it to the wolf. The wolf sniffs at it and opens his mouth but the wolf doesn't take the small piece Hunk offered no he takes the other piece that Hunk saved for himself.

''Hey!'' Hunk scolds.

''Keith your Wolf stole my food!''

* * *

 _The fourth attempt at dividing the passengers._

* * *

In the Black Lion.

Keith and Krolia are having small talk while petting Wolf.

In the Blue Lion

Allura and Coran watch the mice performing a show.

In the Green Lion

Shiro and Pidge are also having small talk.

In the Yellow lion

''This really is good.'' Romelle says as she eats something Hunk made.

''Thank you.''

''How did you make this?''

''Well let me tell you...''

In the Red lion.

Lance is alone

''Are you sure you don't mind being alone?'' Allura asks lance over the comm line.

''No I am happy having some alone time.''

''You know I have been wondering.'' Allura begins.'' Hunk has Romelle, I have Coran and the mice, Pidge has Shiro and Keith has Krolia and Wolf but where is Kaltenecker?''

*Gasp*

''I forgot Kaltennecker! Who has her?''

''Well you divided the passengers the first time right?'' Hunk responds.

''I forgot! I have to go back. Don't worry Kaltenecker I am coming.''

''This is why you always take a delay in account.'' Pidge comments.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. When Lance said he knew exactly where everyone should go and then they showed in which lion everyone was I was like wait where did they put Kaltenecker? Did they forget the cow? I also thought there was a missed opportunity to see other characters together in one lion and thus this fanfic was born.


End file.
